Chuck vs Yogurt and Fun
by HHr Its what i believe
Summary: Short fluff piece. Charah of course. set in Season 4. Enjoy!


Chuck vs. Yogurt and Fun

**A/N: Season 4 fluff. I need it; so I wrote it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck.**

**A/N2: yes I posted this before; but I saw that it was bold typed on the story and I had to fix it. It wasn't like this when I was typing on Microsoft Word so idk what happened. Anyways; those who already reviewed thank you so much! I'm sorry for the double alert; it's still just a one-shot.**

* * *

Sarah was sitting at the desk poring over every file she had access to. Nothing on Frost. She sighed, "Chuck I can't find anything,"

Chuck, sitting across from her, got up from his seat and made his way to her side. "Sarah it's alright," he said rubbing her shoulders with his hands.

Sarah immediately relaxed at his touch. She let her head fall forward a bit so he could get the tense spot at her neck. "I just want to find something for you. I know you really want to find her and I can't help but feel like I am disappointing you when we come up with nothing,"

Chuck stopped his massage and grinned when Sarah let out a disappointed moan. He pulled her out of the chair and into his arms. "Sarah, you have been working day and night with me just to find any sort of information on my mom, who may or may not want to be found. I could never be disappointed with you for that. Why don't we take a little break; I'll go get us some yogurt and we can settle into one of the cozier cells and watch a movie," he offered.

"We can't watch movies down…." Sarah trailed off when she saw the twinkling in his eyes. "Chuck did you tamper with the wiring in Castle?"

He managed to look sheepish before answering, "Well sort of; I just thought it was a big waste of tax payers' dollars for the screens to go unused when Beckman isn't giving us a mission briefing. So I rigged them to be able to play movies down here."

Sarah laughed, "Oh I'm sure Casey would be so proud of you." She gave him a light peck before hurrying him up the stairs to get their yogurt. "Two scoops please," she called after him and went to an old cell that had now been set up as room if an agent decided to crash in Castle. She got comfortable on the bed and turned on the television; flipped through the stations she saw that _Tron_ was about to come on. She got out her phone and texted Chuck, Need you down here ASAP! Not even a minute later she heard running down Castle's stairs and Chuck running through all the cells trying to find her. He actually ran into the room she was in before running out and then realizing it was her ran back in. He made quite the sight; juggling two yogurts in one hand and holding her gun in the other. She laughed.

"Sarah what's wrong? Are you okay? Did some random person break through the back entrance again? Talk to me. You're turning purple Sarah, breathe." He put down her gun and the yogurts on the bedside table and got on the bed with her running his hand up and down her back while she tried to stop laughing. "What's so funny? I thought you were really hurt down here," he said.

When she got the laughing under control, "You looked so funny sweetie I'm sorry. I'm okay. Nothing is wrong and no; no random people broke through the back entrance. Did you really just make a Cole reference?"

He half-smiled, "Well I tend to spout random things when I'm panicking, and you know this. If everything's alright then why did you need me down here ASAP?" when she didn't say anything but turned a little pink he continued, "Unless. Agent Walker; were you intending to lure me down here for Other reasons. Well I must say I am completely…surprised. I have corrupted you. I mean the supply closet is one thing; no cameras in there which we have definitely taken advantage of. Now you want to do it in a room that's probably Full of cameras. Granted it would probably piss Casey off; okay I'm game." He lay back on the bed and pulled her down with him. He rolled half on top of her; kissing her and then moving down her neck. Just when he was about to reach that spot that made her melt the opening theme for _Tron_ came on and he pulled away; turning his attention to the screen.

"_Tron _was coming on and I figured you would really want to see it so that's why I sent you that text," she huffed, "although now I'm not sure that was such a great idea." He looked so excited; like a kid in a candy store so she couldn't stay mad for long. "I probably should watch it though; seeing how I've never seen it and it is one of your favorite movies." He sat back against the bed and pulled her in between his legs; so she could rest against his chest.

"Have I told you how much I love you today? If I haven't I'm definitely saying it now; I love you and it means a lot to me that you want to share in this with me. I promise you will love this movie as much as I do," Chuck said kissing her head before turning his attention back to the movie.

"I love you too Chuck," Sarah grabbed her yogurt and tried to watch the movie. She actually found she could enjoy it but she was distracted with the way Chuck was lightly running his fingers over her arm. He probably wasn't aware he was doing it; but the way he lightly scraped his fingernails over her arm sent a pleasant tingle up her spine. She was enjoying the feeling so much that she almost missed him pulling away to get his yogurt. She frowned before setting her empty yogurt cup on the table and settling back to watch the movie. Then a wicked thought crossed her mind. She ran her hands lightly over his leg; starting at his foot and then running up his leg. She felt him tense when she dipped under the leg of his shorts and then relax when she pulled her hand away and back towards his knee. She repeated the same pattern for several minutes and then she grinned when his breathing became labored. He set down his yogurt and turned Sarah to face him; she placed her legs on either side of his. He leaned in to kiss her; she pulled away before they got too into it.

"What about the movie?" she asked because she didn't want him pulling away again.

"Sarah; I have the poster hanging on our wall at home. I think that pretty much guarantees I have the movie too." He chuckled before kissing her again. "We've had our yogurt, so now I think we should have our fun. Can't let the saying go to waste" She giggled as he flipped them over.

"You're right, pissing Casey off is going to be hilarious." She said before winking at a camera and then she pulled Chuck on top of her; grabbing the back of his neck to hold him there; she kissed him deeply. When Chuck trailed his hand up her side; she thought, "Oh yes. Definitely fun. Hope Beckman doesn't watch the cameras…Oh well." Was the last thought she had before her mind shut down and she gave into what Chuck was making her feel.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that. Random yes I know. But I really needed fluff after the last episode and with the crappy week I've been having. The idea just popped into my head after thinking about the Orange Orange and its Yogurt and Fun saying. Well I am probably headed to bed after this. Gotta go for a run in the morning before work and I should probably get some rest; because once I wake up I'm awake.**

**Enjoy. And to sort of borrow a phrase from adcgordon;**

**KTCLF (Keep the Charah Love Flowing)**


End file.
